Lost then Found
by G.Wings
Summary: Say you lost a friend that was very dear to you. What if they were alive? How far would you go to get them back? Kurama is about to find out (AKA: Kuronue's back!)
1. mother is smart

OK, I bought the movie and I thought Kuronue was cool. And since I didn't want him to be dead, I wrote this. (I'm a believer in happy endings. -_-)  
  
By Tigeriss Lightwater  
  
Kurama sighed as he walked down the street. Lately, he had been thinking about the past, as in his past life, to be more exact. Pulling out the pendant from around his neck, he looked at it with sad eyes. It took him a few decades but he had learned to accept the fact that his partner and best friend were dead. But then the event with the nether world happened and he truly thought that Kuronue was still alive. But that wasn't Kuronue, but it was his pendant.  
  
That had made him wonder. Could Kuronue still be alive? Till two months ago, his answer would of been no. Then a strange turn of events happened. And before he knew it, his mother had seen his demon form and had taken it very well. In fact, she seemed relived by knowing it. After that he made every one else show their demon forms and powers and that went well even by Hiei's standers. Anything seemed possible these days.  
  
Which brought him back to his original question. Was Kuronue alive? And if he was, where was he? How was he doing? Were they still friends? There were so many questions, no answers. That only made it him feel worse. Kurama looked down at the pendant in his hand. It seemed to be glowing in the moonlight.  
  
Letting it fall back on his shirt, he started back home. When he got there, his mother was waiting in the kitchen with two cups of tea. She saw him walk in and smiled.  
  
"It's getting late, I was worried. Tea?" She gestured to a cup of tea on the counter.  
  
Kurama smiled. Finding out her son was a Youko demon hadn't changed her actions toward him. Much. "Thank you mother."  
  
Shiori smiled back with a hint of sarcasm in her voice and took a sip of her tea. "Anytime Kurama."  
  
Kurama spit out his tea. Shiori looked at the expression on his face. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open, usual calm gone without a trace. It was a very funny site to behold. "Mother, you know I'm not used to you calling me that."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"And it's not that funny!" Seeing Kurama pout was adorable.  
  
"Yes it is!" At that point, Shiori broke out laughing and Kurama joined her. After both calmed down, she noted the pendant that her son was wearing. "Where'd you get that pendant? It's pretty."  
  
Kurama looked down and saw his old friends blood stone pendant. "This?" Kurama was a little hesitant. His mother knew about his past, but this was a delicate subject for him. Then again, talking about it might help him clear his head. "It belonged to Kuronue, old friend and partner of mine."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kurama sighed.  
  
-Flash Back- Things had gone well. They had stolen the mirror with minimal problems. At that moment Kuronue and me were jumping through the bamboo trees making our getaway. Then Kuronue's pendant chain snapped. He jumped back to get it.  
  
"Don't! Kuronue!"  
  
"I need it!"  
  
-End Flashback- "We were stealing a magic mirror from the demon palace and its chain snapped and fell to the ground. He went back for it and."  
  
Shiori looked at her son. "I'm sorry for bringing it up "  
  
"No, its ok, I've been thing about it lately."  
  
Shiori looked at her son. Then an idea popped in her head. "Son.I know the chances are a million to one but do you think your friend is still alive? From what I can tell, demons live quite a long time."  
  
Kurama looked at his human mother. He never really realized just how well she was taking the demons, and spirit world thing quite well. "I was thinking about that. I really don't know if he's alive or not. Or where he'd be if he was."  
  
Shiori thought for a moment. "Why don't you ask, Konema no wait.Konima.that not it.Koenma? That it! Why don't you ask him? He might know."  
  
Kurama stared at his mother. After all the time he spent thinking about it, not once had asking Koenma for help come to his mind. Needless to say, Kurama felt very, very stupid. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Shiori had a funny look on her face. "I though you were smart, son."  
  
"That wasn't very nice mother."  
  
"Sorry, now why don't you go to bed and check with Koenma tomorrow?"  
  
"Thank you mother. See you in the morning." 


	2. and so he is found

GOMEN NE MINA-SAN!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! If anyone even reads this that is.. School was evil and I almost failed Spanish (lets not go there..) Any way.its four pages when I typed it!! Be nice?  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
"So you want permission to go to the demon prison?" Lord Koenma, prince of the afterlife questioned. Despite everything, Kurama was a good detective, so Koenma decided to lesson to his request. How ever, permission to go into the demon prison and remove a prisoner permanently was not what he was expecting. not at all.  
  
"Yes, a friend of mine might be in there and would like him out." Kurama glared out of anger at the thought straight in front of him (which by fate, was right where Koenma was sitting.) Koenma fell out of his chair and his pacifier flying out of his mouth to the other side of the room. Kurama's glare was just a little, ok more then a lot, ok; down right scary and Koenma never got hit pull blast with it before. Till now that is.  
  
After recomposing himself, (which involved reaching under a large piece of furniture for five minutes to retrieve his binky) Koenma spoke in as an innocent voice he could (which was strangely very good). "Friend? What kind of friend?"  
  
Kurama blinked. What did the prince of the under world want to know about Kuronue? "Well, lets me think; he looks about twenty and he's a bat apparition and he's got long black hair and.oh yah! Pointy ears!"  
  
Koenma sweat dropped at this. "That's nice description of him Kurama, but I mean his character. Good? Bad? What?"  
  
"Oh" Kurama blinked, now the question made sense. "He's my best friend and the only reason he stole was because he had to. If he could live with me in Ningenkai there wouldn't be any problems." 'Except a missing shiny object here and there.stupid bat and his stupid obsession with shiny things!'  
  
Koenma stared at Kurama and Kurama stared right back. Koenma blinked first. (He never wins here!) "Well Kurama, if your friend is alive and you can get him out of the prison, I think I could let this, pardon the pun, slip." Koenma handed Kurama a slip of paper to give to the guards so they could get out.  
  
"Thank you" said Kurama as he walked out the door with the slip of paper being tucked into his pocket.  
  
Koenma sighed as he watched the fox-gone-demon walk out. "Problem is, chances of either of you making it out alive are slime to none. Even for you."  
  
\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/  
  
Kurama stared at the large, dark, and imposing building in front of him. He had managed to avoid it for many a decade. As did Kuronue, hopefully till now that is and also hopefully still alive.  
  
He walked in and the guards chuckled at him. Anyone was aloud to go in, but none could come out without permission. And permission was to say the least, never, if at all. Kurama sighed. Kuronue was in here somewhere and he just had to find him. 'Never though I'd be going willingly in here.Fate is cruel at times.'  
  
/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\  
  
Kurama was, without a doubt, ready to scream. But he didn't for two reasons. One: it wasn't like him. Two: It wouldn't help him find Kuronue. But, oh it would make him feel so better! So very much better! Wondering around in a dark, damp, and rather cold maze like buildings was really getting to him. That was not a good thing.at all.  
  
That's when the bloodstone pendent started to glow.  
  
/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\  
  
Oh Kami. When someone says eternity is a long time wasn't kidding. Hw hadn't even been here 1/5 of his life and it already felt like forever.  
  
'Its very dark in my cell and a little, ok, very damp. And cold. I hate the cold. Oh Kami! Am I not stronger then this? It's only been fifty years and I think I'm starting to crack.  
  
Wait a second.  
  
I'm talking to, erm. thinking to myself. I really am crazy. Or have I always been like this and never noticed? All well, it's cold.'  
  
That's when he felt it. The warm glow feeling he had when his life stone pendant was with him. He hadn't felt that feeling in fifty years. Kuronue tried to get up and investigate but he didn't have the energy.  
  
That when the door to his cell opened.  
  
/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\  
  
Kurama had been following the pendant glow and slight mental tug for some time now. He had tried to keep track of his way the lefts and rights were to many for even his demon brain. To put it simple, he was completely lost. Then, after passing one cell like any other, the pendant glowed brighter and nearly went out. Kurama blinked.  
  
Kurama stepped back in front of the door.  
  
Pendant: glow.  
  
He stepped away.  
  
Pendant: no glow.  
  
Kurama repeated this several times and then decided to look in the cell. (Little slow for Kurama, ne?)  
  
/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\Both pov/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\  
  
Two pares of eyes stared at each other and blinked.  
  
Then the standing one spoke. "Kuronue?. is that you.?"  
  
The sitting figure stared for a moment longer then glared big time. "What is it to you ningen?"  
  
"Kuronue, its me.Kurama.I know its hard to believe bu-"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY YOUR KURAMA!" Kuronue jumped to his feet. Rage giving him more energy had had in years. 'How dare this ningen claim to be Kurama!! And why is he here anyway?'  
  
Kurama smiled and held up the pendant. "Kuronue, it's a long story and this is hardly the place for it." Kuronue gave another glare but stood still. "I have the time." He then crossed his arms. "I'm waiting."  
  
Kurama sighed. "I would really rather get out of here be for we talk about this."  
  
Kuronue still hadn't moved. "Then prove you are Kurama and then, and only then, will a wait to hear the explanation for." he stared at Kurama's red hair and bright green eyes "you.current form. What is the secret that you made me swear never to tell anyone?"  
  
Kurama stared at him for a moment and looked down and mumbled something.  
  
Kuronue arched one eyebrow. Even with his bat-like-hearing, he still hadn't heard that the ningen said. "What? I can't hear you."  
  
Kurama groaned. "I said, the time we stole the rare dye and you red one broke on top of me! I said pink for a moon cycle!" (1)  
  
"And.?"  
  
Kurama faltered. "Do I have to.?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"People thought. I. I was..a...a fluffy pink bunny apparition!! There I said it! Are you happy now?!" Kurama was as bright as a tomato.  
  
The only response he got was uncontrolled laughter. Compliments of Kuronue rolling around on the floor.  
  
After trying to stop blushing, and failing mind you, he spoke up. "Can we go now?"  
  
Kuronue got up with a large grin on his face. (2) "Lets go!"  
  
So the two thieves started off. Kurama gave back the pendant which Kuronue put around his neck. Since nether knew the way out, they started off in a random direction.  
  
Truth be told, they were a small five-minute walk from the entrance. But they don't know that so it will take them who knows how long.  
  
And both had to go bathroom.  
  
Very badly.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_  
  
1- moon cycle = month  
  
2- *sighs happily* meep! ^_^ CUTE!!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_  
  
review? Pwease? With sugar on top? Make feel less like a baka? 


End file.
